A disproportionate number of family caregivers of dementia patients experience depressive symptoms compared to non-caregivers. Many caregivers seek help by enrolling in psychosocial interventions. Behavioral interventions incorporating Lewinsohn's theory of depression appear effective with family caregivers. Lewinsohn's theory postulates that engaging in more pleasurable activities reduces one's experience of negative effect. However, caregivers can find interventions too time-consuming and consequently do not enroll or dropout. This project proposes an innovative intervention that is time-efficient and based upon theories already shown to be effective at reducing negative emotions. Using time-series analysis, detailed feedback and advice will be provided regarding individual patterns in the relations between engaging in pleasurable activities and both positive and negative moods. Across two weeks, 60caregivers will complete measures assessing their engagement in pleasurable activities and experience of positive and negative affect. These measures will be completed four times daily. Data will be analyzed for temporal relations. After data collection, half of all participants will be randomly assigned to receive instant feedback and advice about the temporal relations between variables of interest. The remaining participants will receive no feedback. All participants will receive a one-month follow-up to determine if those receiving detailed feedback experience fewer negative emotions and more positive emotions.